Beauty and the Beast
by Magiically
Summary: AU. Usagi is an Underground DJ known as The Bunny. Seiya, his normal pop-idol self chooses to go see what this Underground thing is about. That is when the Beauty met the Beast. But who is the beauty, and who is the beast?
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Hello my lovely readers. I am semi-alive at this point... I know I know,"UPDATE", you say, but let me assure you I will get to my other stories. It's truly a matter of inspiration. It's hard to keep it running. Anyways, this is my current love. SeiyaxUsagi. Favorite pair. Ever. But I'll say that for all the stories I write.**

**So, warnings. There is sex, drugs, violence, terror, and drama ahead(if I choose to even continue this :P) This is rated M for a reason. Remember that.**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

_I'll disappear, you'll wonder how_

_Lookin' for me, I'm underground._

* * *

She's been at the scene of the crime.

Where the punches blow to the face, knocking down the world in one swift jolt of the fist. Always at the scene... She never had been able to run away from what was happening before her. It wasn't always the easiest thing. The option to run away, stay, call out. She faced this every day of her life. Everyday, and never regretted one bit. It was always drowned out. Time went by so quickly when these events flashed before her. She could remember her breath becoming so thin so quickly as the first punch came flying out of no where...

* * *

"Ah, it's warm, thank you, Mako-chan."

A tall brunette was pacing up and down the kitchen counter of a small, yet clean, NYC apartment. It had hardwood floors all around, carefully placed down so that the floors wouldn't fall through. The lime green wallpaper seemed to brighten the room, as the lavender curtains did to hint at the lovely feeling of warmth. Currently, she was by the stove, her dark emerald eyes glancing from the fire to the girl sitting at the countertop-island behind her. A warm smile appeared on Makoto's face as she said aloud,"I can't even image how your voice is even functioning after working 5 nights a week."

The tall girl moved to the counter, placing her hands on the smooth surface before continuing,"Usagi-chan, maybe you should take a night off."

Usagi peered up from her gaze at her mug, tilting her head ever-so slightly,"Mako-chan, tea is in our lives for a reason." This girl looked around the age of 22. Her voice was light, yet, somehow had a rather mature tone to it. Her crystal azure orbs seemed to light up at every word she mustered. Golden locks spilled out of two buns that laid contently on the top of her head.

Makoto shook her head, disagreeing,"It doesn't work that way..."

Her attention; however, was quickly distraught by the sound of a light whistle that was coming from the stainless steel kettle. It blew off the white steam so calmly, so gracefully floating into the air and evaporating into nothing. Makoto then simply pouring the water from the heating device and into a similar mug that Usagi had. She then, having pre-set everything, had Usagi coming to realize that it simply wasn't water, but Makoto's own brew of tea.

Makoto, actually, had achieved her dream, as many of her high school friends had. Makoto had finally grown up to own her own little pastry shop in the Upper East side of Manhattan. It flourished with people from all around, excited to try different types of deserts. She served from the normal cupcake with butter-cream frosting all the way to her famous, strawberry shortcake. There were different sorts of treats, as well as a few coffees and teas that Makoto had personally went out and blended for the delight of her satisfied costumers. Due to the success of her shop, she was planning on moving out of this small apartment in the rough outcasts of the city, all the way to the Upper East side itself.

And that was the story of only ONE of her friends.

Her superstar friend, Minako, had become an idol on a TV show channel, being adored by 5 year olds everywhere. Rei, a feisty raven haired beauty had finally been able to put her anger and persuasive ways to the test. She had become a powerful lawyer, taking in the top clients for the top cases. Last, Ami, had come to be a professor and well known doctor at Columbia University. Everyone was happy and successful.

So, what was Usagi doing?

Success... but in a whole different way.

Clubs. Music. Parties. Drinking. Ecstasy.

While her friends were off making a true living for themselves, Usagi had become something she would have never thought to be. An Underground DJ. She powered her tunes into the stereos, watching people dance to her remixes and her very own songs. In the Underground world, she had become so well known as,"The Bunny." She was known as The Bunny and was referred to as it as well. While it was the literal meaning of her name, no one knows.

No one knew it was Usagi because of simply the persona change. Usagi, up above, was kind, smiling, happy. Her clothes were fitted in high fashions, walking up and down the street like she owned the place. Golden hair was neatly tucked back in elegant designs, calmly streaming down her thin back. The city was her life during the day. Yet, at night, the lust for the beast came in.

Her hair became ragged, thick makeup be-painted the once flawless face. Thick red lipstick, dark bodysuits and gaudy jewelry tangled all over her body. Fishnets and glamourous heels. Down below, she was an icon. She screamed into the microphone with such power, such a demanding force that no would could ever, or would ever see the high fashioned woman on the sidewalk turn into the rocking god underneath it all.

Being a DJ served well, when you were like The Bunny. Paid by the hour, normally 300$. And then, you played from 11pm to at least until 4 am. 5 times a week, The Bunny would crawl out of its nest and into the rabbit hole Underground. Underground was fun. Raves, drunken happiness.

Yet, it was not the same happiness.

Her happiness came from abusing the lifestyle most of the underground DJ's lead. It involved being high as she brought the crowds to life. Drinking and popping pills as she came off the stage and into the swarm of unique individuals. She slept with countless men, each wanting their own piece of the famous Bunny.

She found it funny. The next day, she could walk down the street in her normal clothes, normal hair, and pass the man she had been with the night before. He didn't even notice her. She was a different person.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi asked innocently, rubbing her legs together in the long pink pajama pants. She was, in fact, wearing her pajamas. Usagi's currently spot for DJ'ing was at a Underground club called Vibe. Vibe, was about 15 minutes away from Makoto's place. So, Makoto had offered her home to be Usagi's temporary home, just so that in case she was really screwed over, she'd have a place nearby to come home to.

Her friend moved her hands behind her back, un-tieing her apron before sitting down in the vacant seat on the other side of the island. "Yes?"

"What would you think Mamo-chan would do if he found out I was The Bunny?"

The brunette's eyes widened,"He'd be upset that you've lied to him! Let alone, you've played him for years and years as a fool. He deserves better than that." The dark haired woman seemed to almost hiss, but she found it in herself to stay calm. She knew Usagi was telling her this in hopes that she wouldn't yell at her. She knows she's been doing wrong.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Usagi whispered, placing her head into her hands and sighing.

Makoto put her lips to her mug, sipping the warm liquid lightly. "Usagi, I want you to know that the reason that Mamoru-san stays with you is because he knows the real Usagi. He knows the person underneath the glam and personas... Please understand that. He wants nothing but the best for you and he loves you more than anything."

Usagi shrugged, her finger tracing the rim of her cup. She had done this to Mamoru for the past year and a half. At least 4 nights a week, after Mamoru and Usagi goes to bed, The Bunny wakes up. She does whatever she can to stay awake, only to pop out onto the streets in the early morning. A large trench coat covered her scantily outfits, a grin on her face as the large bag in her hands shook with vinyls and jams.

Sometimes she reachs the man outside, smoking a joint, she heads inside and didn't come back until the sun rose. Him standing there means there was no cops inside.

Worst part?

Usagi was not a single woman. But The Bunny, is.

* * *

"SEIYA! TAIKI! YATEN!"

The crowd screamed as the world seemed to erupt around them. Girls from every corner leaked onto the street, surrounding the car as the celebrities arrived. Celebrities that were the best of the best. The three men were mysterious, singing in concerts, tours, television shows all over the world. Best yet? Every girl they met loved each and every one of them. They had found it to be normal now, calm with themselves as they glanced around the limo.

"Who would have ever thought we'd make it to the Garden." Seiya, the leader of the group said aloud. His arms in his dark blue suit reclined behind his head, his cobalt eyes staring into the amethyst and peridot ones. Madison Square Garden, one of the biggest arenas on this side of the states. 30,000 people, for two nights, would be screaming to have one of the Three Lights look at them.

It was their dream, ever since they had started their search for fame at the age of 16. By 18, they had achieved super stardom. Yet, now, 4 years later, they have entered the realm of legends. Hits after hits, unwavering fan devotion. All these years, they had wanted to be here in the Garden. Yet, with touring, they had never been able to stop and just enjoy life.

This was one of their ending concerts. Two shows here this week, before flying back to LA for their last concert of the tour. Then, the three would most likely stay back in LA and just live their lives in the glorious fame in which they sulked. It was a beautiful, yet unnatural thing that was so welcomed. The three boys, after signing that contract 4 years ago, didn't know that all this was to happen.

So, after this, they'd head back to LA and live, somewhat normal lives... after they are initiated into the Hollywood Walk of Fame, of course. Yes, I wasn't kidding when I said Ledgends.

The one with Peridot eyes seemed to roll them,"You know, Seiya, that the one who will probably screw up tonight is you. I already told the crew to have a splint ready backstage."

Seiya threw his body up, his face filled with excitement at the insult,"Let's hope your hair doesn't get caught in the microphone stand, Yaten." His voice spat back, his words filled with determination to win this verbal battle. The beautiful silver haired man shook his head,"Seiya Seiya... Why I would-"

"Stop it already."

The two heads snapped to the tallest man with the amethyst eyes. His brunette hair fell down over his shoulders before he said,"The migraine I will get from being in the same vehicle as you two is so colossal, both of you will find yourselves crowd-surfing..."

"So?" Seiya and Yaten asked confused.

"... with no way back to the stage."

"TAIKI!" Seiya said aloud, his eyes widening at the venom in the voice. "You'd feed us to them just like that?" He raised his hand, snapping his fingers as he did.

Taiki raised an eyebrow curiously, only to hear Yaten's voice chime in,"I'm sure they'd want to taste you Seiya." Taking a note on the extremely sexual reference, Seiya shook off the comment. His orbs looked over to the door, which suddenly opened. The light from outside creaked in, as well as the very loud noises of screaming girls.

"I hope this time I can walk through a crowd without getting my hair snipped at..." Yaten complained slightly, remembering the last time he came out of the limo... A girl with large scissors, the memory earning a chuckle from Seiya and a small grin from Taiki. "Oh we wouldn't want that happening. For sure." Taiki joined in on the fun. The Three Lights had a bond that was so clearly wonderful.

Best part?

They enjoyed this life together with no regrets.

* * *

Makeup. Hair. Perfume. Bra. Underwear. Tights. Glitter.

Usagi ran around the room of her apartment. It was fairly nice. The carpets were black, with black leather seating in the living room. The glass table in the middle held a single rose from Mamoru, who was just with her 20 minutes ago. Now, she was scrambling around. It was 20 minutes to 11PM.

She glanced around, taking the things she'd need in case she had to use her other apartment. Yes, she had two apartments. This was Usagi's apartment. The other, was for other things... It only had a bed, bathroom, and small living room. This one, however, was fully furnished, nice, and where Usagi spent most of her time.

_"Never ever thought I'd live away_

_from everyone I love and say goodbye_

_now I'm the princess of a downtown train_

_where everybody here, they know my game_

_but when I walk down the street I hear them say_

_"there she goes, that crazy girl_

_she thinks she's something in this world."_

The Bunny is on the loose.

* * *

"We thank you all for coming tonight!" Seiya shouted into the microphone.

In response to his single phrase, a roar of screaming and cheering arose from the crowd. It was blowing his ears off from the intensity of the swarm. The signs, the girls, the fame. His smile was from ear to ear as he paced down the stage of the Garden.

Yaten then took the runway down towards the center of the arena, saying aloud,"Did we all have fun?" A similar roar came, leaving the stars simply dazzled.

Taiki, finally, moved to the upper levels of the stage,"You've truly been a one of a kind crowd. Thank you again!"

He raised his hand up high in the air, waving it back and fourth. The other two lights did the same, earning another ear shattering rebound from the audience. Seiya glanced up to Taiki, grinning widely. Taiki, had his own smug expression and Yaten had both of his hands up in the air, smirking.

This was the life they've always wanted. Finally, the three lined up on the three levels of the stage. The highest, was Taiki. In the middle, a few steps below, was Seiya, and below that, was Yaten. They all raised their hands in the air, and bowed at the same time, leaning forward and having their hair fall in front of their bodies. The sweat sparkled off their smooth skin, showing off their pearly whites as the stage went dark.

"They are still screaming," Taiki said aloud, now behind the stage with the fellow lights. A towel was brought to his face from someone waiting for him. The same with the other two.

"Unbelievable. Their energy..." Yaten reminisced with a small gleam in his eye.

Seiya couldn't help but grin, dabbing his forehead. The three then made a move to their dressing rooms as quick as they could. As they moved, series of people behind the scenes told them,"Good job!" "Congrats!" "Awesome show, guys!"

Everyone did, except for two men. They were standing in the corner, gossiping. Taiki and Yaten were too absorbed in the moment to realize what the conversation was, but, Seiya did.

"Yes, she's going to be there." One of the men said happily. His hair was black with blonde flecks in front. The other's eyes widened,"No way... Dude, I've been trying to hunt down her mixes for the past month. Where is this?"

"Between Saffel ave and Johnson st. Starts at 11, codeword,'Down the Rabbit Hole.' You don't want to miss it bro, I can't even." The first man said aloud,"It's going to be insane." The second one nodded,"I'll meet you as soon-"

The three then passed. Seiya had found himself walking slower as he passed the two, his ears listening intently upon their conversation. His eyes seemed to narrow as he listened. A party, with a DJ? It sounded like one of those Underground clubs, ones that no one knew of. They were always the best, filled with all kinds of people who don't judge. Yet, he only had heard stories. Never before had he been.

His curiosity only grew... but everyone knows that curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

"Seiya, I don't understand what we are doing out this late." Yaten moaned, his feet scuffing the NYC grounds in his dark blue jeans and fitted T-shirt. Seiya glanced back, his blue opened button down shirt bright in the moonlight. The raven haired man smiled,"You'll see. It's going to be fun."

"This isn't our scene, Seiya..." Taiki said aloud, his eyes skeptical of what was going on.

The lights stayed close, Taiki with his sweater-vest on and his sunglasses keeping his eyes closed. And then, the three turned onto Johnson. Finally, they were at the intersection between Johnson and Saffel. Seyia glanced around. Nothing. It was an empty place with no one and nothing. "What are we doing here, Seiya? This is ridiculous!" Yaten complained, placing a hand on Seiya's shoulder. Seiya too, was trying to think back to the conversation to make sure everything was right... This was Saffel and Johnson. So, where was the club?

He glanced behind him, seeing an old antique shop. Useless, the lights were out. Across the street was a pet shop, across from that, was a small sports store, and diagonal, was also shut down. The only life there was a man leaning outside of the abandoned shop, smoking a cigarette in his own peace. Seiya thought a moment before whispering,"Down the Rabbit hole... Rabbit... hole... Rabbit." And then, his eyes widened. His body began to move on its own, crossing the street. Taiki and Yaten looked at each other questioning what the hell was going on.

"We're going inside the pet store." Seiya stated, at the other side of the street.

"You're a fucking joke." Yaten said aloud, his jaw dropping. "I might step in animal shit. Hell no."

Seiya shook his head,"Just trust me, alright? Yaten, you can watch your step but I need you all to listen. This will be the time of our lives." Taiki sighed and looked at Yaten as they too, finally crossed the road. He stared at Seiya skeptically, crossing his arms before nodding, signaling for the leader to of course, lead the way.

The door flung open as the three men entered. The pet shop was filled with different kinds of animals, all with their own distinctive smell. Taiki and Yaten exchanged a look, but they kept quiet. Seiya seemed to know what he was doing. He walked to the back counter, seeing an old man there. He was bald, white button up shirt with black suspenders. He glanced up at the three,"Can I help you, lads?"

Seiya smiled to the man,"I'd like to go down the rabbit hole, please."

Taiki and Yaten's eyes widened as the old man responded freely to this statement. "Here." He pointed, his finger pointing down below the counter. Seiya at first... was confused. He was pointing to his... what? His pants? He clearly thought it was his dick. His face grew slightly red, shaking his head. "No no, I don't want to..."

A laugh from the two followers behind was inevitable. "I didn't know he swung that way." Spits out Yaten in a whisper.

The old man cocked his head,"Come over here."

Seiya inhaled deeply. This man clearly didn't understand that Seiya was NOT interested in that. The elderly man laughed,"Is this your first time trying to do something like this?" Meanwhile, Yaten's face was buried in Taiki's arm. He couldn't sit here and watch his friend embarrass himself like this. Oh, he could but he did. This was hilarious.

The leader sighed, placing his hand on his hips. And then, something clicked. Seiya moved behind the counter to where the man was and his eye's widened. "No way..."

"Ah, so it is," the old man grinned.

"Guys, come here. Now." Seiya said aloud. He was facing the counter the same way as the old man was. But, he was standing next to a large hole in the floor. This dent, was so deep, that a door was lodged perfectly behind the countertop. Stairs lead down to the door that said,"Catch me if you can~" in girly writing.

"Better get down there." The old man said aloud, watching Taiki and Yaten walk behind the counter and to their surprise, see the door as well. "Once it hits 11:22, that door locks until 3am unless opened by the admins below. No one comes in or out. And this here,"The old man tapped on a piece of wood,"will cover the hole. It's 11:13. Are you going to go, or not?"

Seiya grinned,"Thank you, grandpa."

"Anytime, first-timer."

The two remaining lights shrugged, unsure of what this even was, or why Seiya knew of it... But whatever. They walked down a few stairs before they approached the door. It opened for them, and the three found themselves in a dark hallway that was dimly lit by neon lights above them.

"Seiya. If I get raped and drugged-"

"Shut up, Yaten. I want to make sure we get to wherever Seiya's mind is planning." Taiki said loud, attempting to not fall into a pit of blackness, which was so very possible at this point. This was sketch city.

As they moved along, pink neon lights, in script, wrote on the wall,"Welcome to the Vibe. Can you feel it?"

And then, another door opened on its own and they were blasted with music. A soundproof room. Yet, it was a huge soundproof room that blocked out any noise from the dark hallway. It was an Underground club. A rave. Seiya laughed out loud, yet it was drowned out by the noise of the room. He glanced back to his two friends, who too, magically had smiles on their faces. "Amazing, Seiya..." Taiki said loudly, his eyes dazzeled by the scene before him.

Hundreds of people in front of him. All of them were wearing whatever the hell they wanted. From dresses to showing off almost everything for girls, and guys, whether they were with pink mo-hawks or simple and cool... It was so not their scene. But, it was something they needed to... wanted to experience.

The area around them was illuminated pink, blue, and purple. The walls itself were lighting up, changing slowly. Strobe lights against an empty stage. All different kinds of lights, like the ones that were in their concert, was flashing around widely. At the back of the club, was a large bar, neon under the actual counter. The people serving had on flashing collars and no shirts. Behind that, was some spots to sit and drink. Yet behind that, was a large man in black. He stood by a rope, as seen in a movie thearte. Behind them, were private reserved "rooms", more like curtains that allowed total privacy.

Seiya glanced down to his phone, and then said to the two,"We have no service down here. Where do you want to eventually meet up?" Yaten glanced around and pointed to the back,"By the privacy area. It's the quietest back there."

The three nodded before Taiki said,"Let's promise to not do anything bad. I don't know who is down here, and we have to keep somewhat of a rep."

And that is when they broke and each went into the crowd.

Seiya first went to the bar, of course. His hand slid around a small shot of scotch, glancing at his phone. 11:22pm. They were locked inside till' morning. He prayed that Taiki would be able to handle the noise and loudness. It would be such a bad thing if he freaked out because there wasn't a book within the next 10 meter radius. He chuckled to himself, before, he saw someone make their way through the crowd.

As this woman did, heads turned. People cheered. Seiya... stared.

The most perfect body... face.. hair... She wore high boots, fishnets, and a pair of skimpy panties. On the back, had a bunny tail. Then, on top, was a black bra covered by a black leather jacket. Her yellow hair was teased and tied back. Her makeup was heavy, dark, and it was hard to see past the eyeshadow which was so ever lovely to put on.

She had such power as she walked. People watched her, they cheered for her. She was so well known here? Everyone seemed to like her, even without her saying anything to anyone.

"Hit me." She said aloud, her voice so velvety and strong as her butt hopped up onto the stool. The bartender grinned, happy to pour the tequila for the girl. She took it down whole, making noises as she did. She seemed happy. Her head then twisted to the left, seeing a man there watching her. "Can I help you?" The woman asked Seiya.

"Ah... no. I was just wondering. Thinking."

"About what?"

"Why I haven't met you before." Seiya said aloud, a small smirk pulling onto his face. The blond laughed,"You don't know me?"

Seiya shook his head,"Do you know me?"

The girl shook her head. She smiled, tapping the counter lightly,"Mystery man, do you have a name?"

"Seiya." He said aloud, reaching his hand forward. The woman reached her hand out and clasped Seiya's. "Bunny. I'm known as The Bunny around here. It's kind of an infamous name."

Seiya tilted his head,"Infamous? You are to be infamous. You're too lovely to be known for something bad."

The Bunny shook her head,"You don't know me and what I can do." Her eyes flashed, before she stood up,"You don't know anything." Seiya's expression almost instantly morphed into confusion. The girl seemed upset.

Actually, tonight, she wasn't her normally Bunny self. She was sadder, thinking most of the day about... him. She wasn't sure what to do with herself tonight, or what to even think. Every thought she had was troubled, confused. She had no idea that it would even affect her after the few shots she had... Maybe, maybe she had to get fucked up a bit more so that she could forget her guilt. Forget her sorry. Forget... everything.

"Are you okay?" Seiya asked, rather concerned. He placed a hand on her shoulder, in which she flinched away. Her eyes seemed troubled, as if that powerful stride from before was fading... that persona... was fading.

"Fine." She said aloud, as if her troubles were like breathing air,"Can you tell me the time?"

"11:28."

"Thank you." She said aloud, turning around to disappear. "Wait!" Seiya said aloud, grabbing her wrist. He pulled her close to him, his scent infiltrating Usagi's senses. "I'm here for fun, you're here for fun, so, lets have some fun."

Usagi simply stared at him, her eyes almost blank as she disappeared into the crowd. Seiya, was speechless. He was rejected. For the first time in his life, he was shut down by a girl. Rather, a girl who was probably a whore. Seiya rolled his eyes, leading himself back into his seat and sitting on it again. "What a waste." He said aloud, tapping the table for another round to hit him. As it did, he suddenly hear a scream.

A loud scream on the microphone. And then the crowd roared. Seiya seemed confused as he saw the crowd look up at the wall. There was a huge balcony, and on it, was a large Disc Jockey table. Standing on the table itself, microphone in hand, was the crazy, insane, and officially mad underground figure known as The Bunny.

* * *

**I know you all hate me for making Usagi... tramp...ish. And, for those who say this is moving to fast, trust me, it isn't. This is only their first interaction. At a club. Where everyone is drunk and high. Seriously, people are sexual. Things will happen. But don't worry, this story will become a lot more 3D as I develop the characters. So, Read and Review, loves!**


	2. How Everything Started

**Hello there my lovlies! Well, as it comes out, I have LOTS of screwy ideas for this story. The more I thought about it, the more it came to me. It's just a warning though, that one character, becomes slightly OOC. Why? Because we never see this side of him. But, this is what I believe of what he would be if this ever were the case. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

As quickly as the girl came, she left. Seiya could feel his heart thump deep within his chest, eyes narrowing, breath deep. His heart was actually racing from the woman who so easily rejected him. He remembered the way her skin felt on his when his hands clasped around her wrist, swaying her to stand in from of him. But she left. She wouldn't do _anything_ with him. Seiya knew that almost every girl down here was looking for something. They wouldn't be here unless it was a true party all the way into the next day.

The man sighed, his body moving towards the chair and sitting on it once more. He stared into the crowd where the girl left. She left so quickly as soon as she knew the time. Bunny. Bunny... But Bunny didn't even seem to be a name for her. She wasn't happy, sparkling, or even relatively bouncy. Bunny had seemed dark, gloomy, lost. Yet, why would everyone want to talk to Bunny if she was such a person.

Lost in his thought, he heard a scream.

As soon as the scream was heard, the crowd seemed to come to life. They roared, throwing their hands up in the air. Their attention went to the wall that was to Seiya's right. They screamed in response to the scream prior, and Seiya, felt himself confused. Why were they screaming? Yet, he glanced up to where the swarm was looking. His eyes widened.

Up on the wall, was a balcony. It was black, yet, didn't have columns under the railing part. It was a straight black wall curving out of the wall itself, creating the balcony-like setting. Behind the ledge, was a large Disc Jockey set, the colors and contraptions all around. A head set laid on it. A microphone, several, were lying about. The speakers were under the balcony, amplifying the scream.

The scream, was coming from a girl. She stood up on the edge of the balcony, where there was room to stand. Nevertheless, this was _extremely_ dangerous to do. Seiya shook his head in disbelief. It was her.

The crowd cheered as the woman said,"Are you ready to party! Are you read to get so fucked up tonight, that you won't wake up until the next time you come here to feel the vibe?"

Seiya couldn't even believe it. She was insane. Absolutely, mentally, insane. There was no safety net. Nothing. Nothing was even remotely safe about what she was doing. Her blond hair swayed behind her as she said,"I don't care who you think you are, or what you are doing here. You can be sleeping with that whore next to you, the douche who thinks he's hot, or, even _myself,_" which earned a small whoop from the crowd,"But whatever you do, remember. You are going Down the Rabbit Hole with, The Bunny."

With this, the girl jumped off the ledge and to the floor. The crowd chanted her title, pumping their firsts into the air. People held up beer cups, shots, all of their drinks and drugs high into the air. Suddenly, a chair appeared and The Bunny stood on it. As the crowd screamed,"Bunny! Bunny!" she took a sharpie marker and wrote on the wall above the hall that lead to the balcony. In big letters, it said,"THE BUNNY WAS HERE," leaving her mark forever on the underground club, _Vibe_, making this place officially golden. As she finished her writing, the people took down their shots, sipping their beers, and inhaling their own drugs.

"Let's get this fuck feast started," The Bunny said into the microphone, laughing with her white pearly teeth before stepping down off the chair. The girl then went to the DJ table, placing on her headphones and putting the microphone down into one of the stands. She grinned out to the crowd that waited patiently for her own music to start. When it did, the party did start. It was 11:33 when the room suddenly erupted.

* * *

Seiya could feel the effects of his drinks as he felt her grind up against him. A brunette with dark hazy eyes had approached him, asking him why he was alone. Seiya had given a mute response, for his eyes watched the balcony. Not at the girl playing the music, but the rumbling of the actual structure itself. He wondered why a person would even do something like that.

Yet, he found the drinks slowly infecting him to the point where he ignored the girls comment, but accepted her invitation to dance. They didn't actual dance, though. As soon as she lead him into the crowd, she turned herself around and began grinding her hips to his. Seiya, placed his hands on this mystery girl's hips, letting it rock back and fourth.

He could feel himself feel the ecstasy of just being here, having someone who didn't know _who_ he was want him. He had also managed to spot out Yaten, who found some hot red head. Her hands were sliding all around him, kissing his neck, jawline... Her fingers were walking themselves up to his collar, pulling on it tightly as Yaten's face grew slightly red, and also, seductive.

Taiki, on the other hand, had found a very different type of girl. By the tables, he had found a group of women who were sitting and talking. All of the woman had left, but one who stayed seated. Taiki had approached her, and found that she was the last thing from being one of these whacked out whores. Their conversation, to Taiki and herself, was pure bliss.

Seiya grinned, knowing he'd be thanked later by the two. But his attention was quickly turned back to the brunette, who hand turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're so hot." She drunkenly whispered, her eyes whirling around to the back of her head before once more seeing Seiya.

Well... he was drunk too.

But seconds before she had placed her lips on his, the music was abruptly changed. This music _sucked_. Seiya looked up to the DJ area, only to find the Bunny gone. "Awe, she went on a break? Just when things were getting good." The girl said aloud, unlocking her arms and stopping her feet.

Seiya tilted his head, seeing how this girl knew something about The Bunny,"What do you know about her?"

The brunette smirked,"She a motherfucking god down here. I want to be her."

A god? So, this person had respect for simply being a good DJ? Considering the mainstream music that was currently playing, verse the mixes she had, she was close enough to a divine being. Her music was infectious.

But, she was taking a break. It was close to 1:30am. But of course, he couldn't simple round things off like that. Apparently, everything in this underground world was timed by the minute, not by the even numbers. Maybe, it was because at any second, they could be caught by the police. At any second, every single person in this room could be arrested for the most illegal drugs. So every minute was to its fullest.

The time was 1:27AM.

The brunette then placed her hands on Seiya's chest, saying,"But you really are hot." The alcohol in her breath was disgusting as she slurred her words, her nose scrunching in an unattractive way as Seiya then switched her attention to something else.

The Bunny, on a guy, having her own share of fun. He watched her, the way she moved, the way she worked the guys lower area like a stage. He could see him catch his breath as she moved around him, letting her hands glide up and down his legs. Seiya watched in awe, for he had never known what the "elevator" was until he saw her dance.

But, Seiya then realized something within him.

While this girl was physically amazing, she was also probably the biggest whore he has ever seen. The attraction for the blond seemed to disappear in minutes as he felt his eyes on this girl. What would she do when she woke up the next morning with a new guy? Didn't she feel dirty? What kind of STD's did she have at this point? Probably every single one alive.

Seiya could feel himself completely repelled by The Bunny as she grabbed the man's hand, leading him out of the crowd. The crowd itself chanted,"Rabbit Hole! Rabbit Hole!" She was taking this lucky man to her "rabbit hole" in every sense of the world. Never before had he ever felt so repulsed by another human being.

* * *

Usagi had felt the sunlight breach her room. The light had poured through thin curtains, shining down onto the bed that wasn't neatly tended to. She felt herself groan inwardly, her face meshing with the pillow. She did not want to get up. She felt absolutely dreadful. Yet, she jumped when she heard another movement in the bed. She moved around to face a naked man, stirring.

The blond placed her head in her hand, shaking it slightly. She couldn't even remember one thing about last night. Not a single moment. As soon as she popped the X and took down her drinks, she was _gone_. Usagi sighed, looking around the apartment of literally nothing. One can call it a fuck apartment. The girl didn't want to associate her life of the bunny with Usagi. So, she brought all of her things she'd need to make a quick get-a-way, just in case.

She had carefully slid out of bed, her bare body carefully walking across the room to her large bag. Inside, was clothes and a hoodie. There was also sneakers, make-up remover, a hair brush, and a note. Usagi found herself placing the note on the bed. The note read,"You just went down the rabbit hole. Love, The Bunny."

Usagi had a series of these notes, just in case she brought a man home. There was nothing in this small apartment that was worth stealing, seeing how it was bare, so, she often just left them there as she made a quick escape.

Down the street she went. Her face was clean of any make-up. Her hair was once more golden, combed out into the long strands that they were. She had put them up in her favorite hairstyle, two buns and the rest of the hair trailing down from it. Usagi had her other persona hidden away in her large bag, her clothes clearly defining her. She sighed a bit, her bright crystal eyes staring at street signs as she waited to cross.

As she stood there, a limo pulled by her. Her eyes were curious to see what was going on when a single girl screamed,"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE LIGHTS!" Usagi tilted her head, studying the chain of events. Girls then suddenly appeared out of no-where. She saw windows of the building behind her open, teenage faces popping out and screaming.

It literally was night of the living dead as these girls came with their heavy raccoon-eyed makeup in broad daylight. Usagi laughed to herself, shaking her head before a person stepped out of the vehicle. He was extremely tall, brown hair, and earned the screamed,"TAIKI. TAIKI!"

The next, seemed slightly younger. He had electric green eyes and a small pout. He also had silvery hair like the moon. "YATEN! YOU ARE SO COOL!"

Usagi couldn't contain her laughter. These girls were screaming like they had just seen the lesson of life. Boys. Oh how they were all mistaken. The aquamarine eyes then fell on the light of a walking man, signaling that she could cross the street.

She walked forward, only to hear the cries,"SEIYA HAVE MY BABIES."

She didn't even bother to turn around to see something else to make her laugh.

* * *

Usagi sluggishly entered her real apartment, feeling happy as she did. She always felt happy to be home, to be _Usagi_. However, a smell entered her nose. A smell of food. Who was here? The girl rushed inside to see Mamoru by the stove, his back turned away from her.

SHIT.

The girl glanced down to her bag filled of her clothing, moving slowly towards her bedroom. To make things more natural she shouted,"Good morning! I didn't know you were stopping by!" Then, it signaled her countdown. She dashed into her room, throwing the things into her closet as fast as she could.

5.

Bra and underwear in hamper.

4.

Makeup away.

3.

Brush away.

2.

Shoes away.

1.

Standing.

Mamoru walked in to find Usagi looking at herself in the mirror, almost fixing herself. He smiled a bit, walking over to the blond and kissed her forehead lightly. She smiled a bit, leaning into him. Her head brushed against his hard chest as he spoke,"Where were you this morning? I was expecting to find you asleep! And you smell of beer."

He let out a soft chuckle, tilting his angel's head up to let his lips touch hers so gently.

"I just went out with a few friends. We had fun... I slept over Makoto's house, that's all." Usagi lied, her gaze being pulled away. She couldn't look at him in the eye when she was lying to him. She was _always_ lying to him. Her blonde hair was stroked by his comforting hands as he said,"I made french toast. Come eat."

Of course... in her rush, a single stiletto heel fell out of her closet and onto the floor...

* * *

"What do you think about your new single?" The interviewer asked, his brightly bald head almost blinding the celebrities

Taiki decided to take this question,"It's an emotion we've all had. Just wanting to have fun. Being with the one you love, and not simply having a connection based off of love, but off of friendship as well, was the message we were trying to send."

The interview smiled, nodding his head as he then said,"You seem to be sending all different kind of messages out to your fans. Why is that important?"

"It's the only way for them to like us for us, know our pains." Yaten interjected, seeing how this was an interview for all three of them.

"So these messages come from pains. I'm assuming that means life in general."

The three nodded. "Our songs are a message for everyone to understand that we are humans, only with our voices being heard. It just takes a while for everyone to realize that we all have a voice and whether or not we use it, is on the person." Seiya then said aloud, his fingers touching his legs.

"I think that's all the questions I have for you men. Thank you for your time,"The man said standing up. The three did as well, receiving handshakes out of courtesy.

"As we are of yours,"Taiki finished, then leading the way into the real world.

* * *

Usagi was being taken by the hand and lead into her kitchen. Her bright kitchen was filled with love as Mamoru had sat her down by the bar-like counter. He handed her a plate of food, watching her hungrily devour it. He laughed, knowing his girlfriend was always starving in one way or another.

She munched down on her food, chewing it happily as she said,"Mmm! It's amazing!" her voice cracking slightly. She glanced up to her boyfriend, who had a smile plastered on his face. "You are so beautiful."

"Mamo-chan..." She said aloud, her eyes drooping slowly. He was too kind to her. He was always treating her like a princess, no matter what she said to him. He was such a gentleman. The girl smiled up her eyes so endearing. "I'm happy."

"As am I, Usako."

Usagi chomped down on her meal, saying aloud,"I actually was going to go to the mall today. Would you want to join me?"

Mamoru seemed to instantly shake his head,"No no, I have too much work to do. I'll join up another time, alright?" Usagi sighed,"Alright."

She seemed rather down from there, eating her food slower. "What's wrong, Usako?"

Usagi looked up from her plate, in which she was mushing around her food. A small smile appeared, but it faded quickly. "I just wanted to be with you. That's all." Truthfully, she just wanted to be with him so that she would feel better about herself and all she has done. She wanted to love him, only think about the man sitting in front of her and not having to worry about anything else. It was a far-fetched goal, seeing her life and how she was literally destroying herself mentally and physically.

Mamoru saw her sadness and raised himself from his seat. He leaned over the ledge and kissed her cheek softly,"Go get ready. I'll clean up."

* * *

"I don't really like these..." Yaten said aloud, staring into the bright mirror in front of him. He was in a dressing room, Seiya and Taiki sitting on the bench inside. In this high fashioned store, the dressing rooms were set up differently. Everyone had two rooms, but smaller, in their dressing room. One, for changing, and the other, to look at it with others around. This second room had a mirror and a bench where his friends sat.

"If you don't feel comfortable wearing those all day, then it doesn't make sense to buy them." Taiki stated solemnly, crossing his arms. Yaten brushed his silver hair out of the way, cocking his neck to stare at his fairly large hickey that was gracing his neck. "Remind me to get a scarf."

Seiya laughed,"I remember the red head. She loved you."

Yaten shot him a glare,"I don't even remember her name."

"I don't even think I asked for mine."

"It was Jennifer. I spoke to Jennifer and her writing career." Taiki interrupted, simply to show that he was above the other two and their choice of woman.

"You actually spoke to her about her job and life? Wow. I would never have been able to listen to a woman complain about her life for 3 hours straight." Seiya said in amazement, realizing that none of them had spoken about their nights. Each one, had a different experience.

Yaten had instantly found a girl. They danced, hooked up, but Yaten had refused to sleep with her simply because he held higher standards. Taiki, didn't even touch the woman in front of him, but was engaged the entire time. Seiya, on the other hand had gotten more out of his sex puppet. He had received oral, but had stopped after. He couldn't imagine being too much of a man-whore. He was seeing whores all night, and he couldn't imagine actually being one of them.

"It was a very crazy night..." Seiya murmured, his hands running through his hair,"But I had fun." Taiki and Yaten couldn't help but agree. While it was not their scene, no one had known who they were. It was a different crowd of different people, all accepting everyone else as equals.

"I want to go back." Yaten said aloud, his eyes connecting with his mirror image. Taiki glanced at Seiya,"Jennifer said she's coming back tomorrow to. The code for tonight is "Don't hop away."

"Are all these codes based off The Bunny?" Yaten asked curiously, moving into the other room to change.

Taiki shrugged,"I suppose. She was quite the DJ. Her mixes were amazi-"

"But she is disgusting. A disgusting human being. Her music means nothing to me. It doesn't speak to me after what I saw her doing to the men at the club," Seiya snapped. He thought back to her dancing, the way she took one man to the back rooms, DJ'ed, and then left with the same man again. It was a terrible sight.

Yaten then re-appeared, dressed in his own clothes. "She probably rejected him."

Taiki glanced to Seiya who seemed rather fuming,"Don't be ridiculous."

"Yaten makes sense. You normally don't talk badly about a girl unless she rejected you." Taiki had concluded, nodding his head in agreement. Seiya could feel the anger build in him. One of the things he hated was when people were some-what right. Some what. Meaning, they didn't know the full part. The other reason, the _main_ reason.

"Was she feisty?" Yaten asked Seiya, picking at him.

Seiya glared at his friend, his hands balling into a tight fist. He could feel it burning within him. Anger. Why would Yaten ask that? Why were they agreeing to make him upset? He didn't understand. Neither of them understood anything. They were too quick to judge him and what he thought.

"I'm going to take a walk." Seiya said aloud, his voice sneering as he moved to the door of their private dressing room. He opened the door before he turned around,"Yaten, those pants made you look fat." Before he stormed out of the room, leaving a pair of two perplexed pop stars sitting alone.

* * *

"What a pair of dicks..." Seiya murmured, placing his sunglasses and hoodie on. It was the only way to avoid fan girls for about a half hour before someone recognized him. He felt himself pissed off, so, he just happened to pass by the one place to make himself feel better. An Arcade.

Out of all places, an arcade would bring out the little kid in him. Without a doubt, it would make him feel better by shooting zombies or beating other cars.

Seiya entered the store with a some-what positive attitude. He saw the flashing lights around him, the noises of games filling his ears. He headed to the back counter, smiling as a man with the nametag "Motoki" came to greet him. "Hey there! Do you need tokens?" Seiya nodded. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet, and handed Motoki a 50 dollar bill. Motoki took it warily, feeling that this guy probably would have no life, seeing how would spend all day here... Weirdo.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" A voice shouted. Suddenly, right next to Seiya, appeared a girl. Her face was angry, her eyes, beautiful, and her fist was slamming into the counter. "I don't care what it takes, _I will win that bear_." Her voice growled.

"Calm down, Odango." Seiya chimed, making a nickname based off the two buns on her head. The girl looked up at him, and instantly shouted,"Don't call me that!"

Motoki let out a large chuckle,"Usgai-chan, here." The man handed her a dixie cup filled of golden coins,"Go get the bear, alright? I don't want any tears on my counter."

Usagi seemed to pep up, batting her eyes at the man behind the counter,"Thank you, Motoki-san. You are SO kind!" She seemed to be tearing up. Seiya watched dumbfounded, jaw dropped at this dramatic display of rapid-changing emotions. And then, the girl ran away back to her game.

Seiya couldn't believe it,"Is she always like that?"

Motoki laughed,"Usagi-chan? Yeah, she's an emotional girl. But, she's a good one at that. She's been friends with me for years."

The man seemed to be perplexed,"Aren't you a bit old to have a friend that young?"

Motoki shook his head,"She's 22."

"22!"

The man nodded.

"What a joke, she looks like she could pass for a 17 year old." Seiya chuckled, being handed the large jug of coins. Motoki simply shrugged, not saying anything else on the subject of Usagi. After all, he was Mamoru's best friend.

* * *

Mamoru smiled at the empty seat in front of him. He shut his eyes, thinking about how amazing she was. Usagi was always kind to him, always treating him with such respect. So, he had no problem cleaning up before he left for his job. The man walked around the kitchen, carefully putting things away into the dishwasher. And then, he noticed something. Usagi left her hoodie on her chair. Must have forgotten it. The man picked up the jacket and headed to her room. He opened the door carefully, only to find his eyes narrow.

A black heel laying on the ground.

He had never seen such a high heel on Usagi. Mamoru placed the jacket down on the bed, picking it up. It even seemed slightly worn. Maybe she only wore it out with her friends? Whatever. He moved over to the closet, opening the door and finding the other shoe. He took it out, studying it carefully. He had never seen such a shoe. Yet, something else caught his attention.

Attached to the thin heel of one of the shoes was a black string of sorts. It was attached to more... tights. Mamoru shook his head as he saw these tights were fishnets, leading into the hamper where he found the rest of the Bunny's clothes from the night before.

* * *

**Da-da-dunnn. What do you all think? Scared yet? Cause' shit gets ugly. Read and review!**


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Ey! How is everyone doing? I hope we are all LOVING Seiya and Usagi. Yes? No? Well, since I do love FighterxUsagi, yuri type things, what would you say if I added a competitor DJ by the name of Haruka. Just to spice things up. Let me know if you like it, because, regardless, I have a lot of things planned for this story. It begins to unfold now...**

**

* * *

**

"God damnit. This game. I wanna just break through this glass and..." Usagi whispered, her eyes ever so carefully watching what was in front of her. She was so intensely concentrated on the claw, that was dangling and squeaking as it moved. Her hands hesitantly guided the machinery over the item in which she chooses. She could feel her mouth biting her lower lip, her light eyes narrowing as she clicked the button to release the crane.

Slowly, the noises of the metal lowering made her heart beat fast. _"Come on, come on!"_ she was whispering, her hands moving to clasp one another as she bent over, her nose practically squishing against the glass-like container.

The hand seemed to grasp the furry paw of the creature of which she so desperately wanted. The bear seemed to mock her dangerously, for as soon as the claw grasped the bear and began to haul it up into mid-air, it fell rapidly against the bottom of the machine.

"NO WAY! I ALMOST HAD IT!" She cried, slamming her fist into the clear wall. "Cough it up you machine piece of-"

"I've never seen someone so upset at an inanimate object. You must be a very special person, Odango."

Usagi felt a chill run down her spin as she glanced over her shoulder. She could feel herself want to punch this man for calling her such a name. She then spat,"Call me that again and you'll have to have someone surgically remove this crane from your butt-hole."

Seiya raised an eyebrow curiously,"You'd go through all that trouble to see my butt? You only have to ask."

Her jaw fell right to the ground. Are you _kidding me_? This is the kind of asshole she finds in the mall, away from everyone and anything. The one place where she could be a kid again, her 14 year old self when she would fail all of her tests, come play Sailor V games and read comic books until she fell asleep. And that was when she first met Mamo-chan.

He made fun of her. He called her 'Odango'. She had failed her test, miserably crumpled it up and threw it away. He happened to catch the letter and read aloud,"F?"

And that was the start of it all. When she was 18, she began making her own music. He didn't support it, and it was the cause of one of their many break ups. Usagi and Mamoru have been on and off for about 8 years. Yes, 8 years. While the early stages were just... early, someone could say 5 years. But, they have taken year-long breaks in their time. It was why Usagi began writing songs about herself and mixing them. As said, when she was 18, she began playing them live. At 21, she had found herself underground and playing her songs.

And then, the Bunny came.

But besides the point, there was a man here, smiling at her, looking strangely similar to her boyfriend and just as cocky, if not more. Usagi pouted her lips, scrunched her nose and shouted,"I do _not_ want to see your butt. Please, spare me the agony."

Seiya scoffed at this remark,"Move aside, Odango."

"I SAID-"

But the man had shushed her, taking out two of his coins and placing them into the machine. He pursed his lips as he moved the crane towards the bear. In seconds, the bear was fully within the grasp of the claw and down the hole for the winning prizes. He then hauled it out of the red box and raised it up,"I'm just that good."

Usagi's eyes widened,"How did you do that so easily?"

"Did you not listen to what I just said? I'm just that good." Seiya said aloud, bringing the bear to his chest. He then turned around to begin walking the other way when he head a voice shouting,"Hey! My bear!"

"You mean my bear." Seiya said aloud, raising a finger high up into the air.

"I have never met such a rude stranger in my entire life!" Usagi yelled, stomping her foot.

Yet, these words caught Seiya's attention. He whirled around, only to be face to face with a very furious young lady. "I'm a stranger to you?"

"A very inconsiderate one." She huffed.

Seiya, now, was the shocked one. Two people within 24 hours did not know who he was. Two rather odd characters. A slut, and a baby. Ha. He had his work cut out for him. Seiya gave a smug grin,"You don't think I look familiar. You haven't seen me anywhere before?"

Usagi frowned, shaking her head back and forth, causing her golden locks to sway. "Never." Seiya chuckled lightly,"Well then, Odango, you can just call me the man of your dreams, also known as Seiya. Pleasure." He stuck out his hand to the girl, in which she stared at it for a second. She scrunched her face, thinking, before she slapped away his hand.

"Not mine. Bear stealer." Usagi chanted as she walked right by him holding her head up high with the dixie up in hand. She would not settle for speaking to a jerk, one, who stole her bear from her and two, treated himself like such a high being. He clearly was just some creeper who spent his entire allowance from his mother to come and stalk pretty young girls. Yeah, that's right.

Seiya looked at her confused, walking behind her and said,"Listen, Odango, I'll tell you what. If I give you the bear, then will you let me beat you in Zombie-Smash-Attack?"

A spark seemed to be egging the young girl as she turned around. Her eyes seemed evil as she spoke,"If I win, I get the bear and your coins." He had a huge bin of coins, obviously worth more than her small dixie cup. Seiya shrugged,"Alright. And if I win, you have to help me spend the rest of these coins. That means standing next to me for hours. Can you handle being around all this for so long without your brain melting?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed,"The only reason why my brain would be melting is setting myself on fire out of pure annoyance."

"Then, it's on."

* * *

Hours and hours were spent playing all the games in the arena. Usagi had dreadfully lost to the self-loving Seiya. In truth, while she had fun doing everything, she hated the time she spent with the man. His arrogance was just _annoying_. He seemed to be so shallow, every other word turning into either an insult or more about how much he loved himself.

Usagi found that running around though, and kicking his ass in some of her favorite games, like Sailor V, was the sweetest victory. She enjoyed jumping up and down, pointing her finger in his face and laughing triumphantly. She couldn't help but feel victorious after that, finally, starting up some-what of a winning streak against the man. She found it to be amazing, always winning from there on out. She could feel Seiya's ego slowly being suffocated and crushed. She loved every second of it.

"Alright Odango, I get it. You aren't a complete failure at life." Seiya said aloud, walking side by side with Usagi in the mall. Eventually, they had run out of coins by around 5pm. He had his hands laying cooly in his jean pockets, his shirt loosely fitting to his body.

However, Usagi hadn't been paying attention. She spent more time holding the bear up in front of her, studying it's features carefully. She wasn't responding to him. Seiya tilted his head,"What are you looking at, Odango?"

Usagi glanced up, giving up on the fact that he would not stop calling her by the annoying nick name. She sighed, almost looking sincere for a moment. Yet, a wicked look washed over her face when she snapped,"I'm making sure it isn't deaf after hearing you talk all day."

Seiya chuckled, watching her face morph so quickly. "Stuffed animals talk to you?"

"Mmhm."

"How many pills do you need to pop for that to happen?" Seiya laughed, yet, he saw Usagi stare at him in disbelief. Her eyes seemed to widen a bit as she said,"Excuse me?"

Seiya only shook his head, raising his hand to tell her to calm down,"I'm kidding I'm kidding. I can't even imagine someone with your maturity level even knowing what that means. Really."

Usagi could feel something burn within her. She was "working" tonight. He had no idea what she was. The girl shrugged,"I know what it means."

Yet, her pace was almost slower as it was before, her feel dragging. Seiya soon realized he was much farther ahead of the girl, turning around to only sigh. Did he offend her? He looked down to his watch, checking the time momentarily. It was nearing 5:30. He needed to be backstage at least by 6:15 for sound checks. He still had a show to preform tonight.

Then it all made sense why he wasn't completely mobbed tonight. All of the girls were out with one another, getting ready for his concert. Besides, most of the time he was in an arcade, where most nerds would hate him. Of course, he spoke too soon when a brunette came running up to Seiya. She had a blond best friend, both, stunning.

"Seiya!" They screamed, jumping up and down.

The man smiled,"Hey there, how are you ladies tonight?"

The girls seemed to faint at his words and smile. Usagi watched, dumbfounded at these girls. They were drooling over Seiya. _Seiya_. The more arrogant jerk on the planet. Where they kidding? Oh no... They have got to be. They were asking for his _autograph_. Of course, Seiya happily responded by giving it to them. Usagi couldn't believe how happy these girls were when they were sent off on their way, giggling and smiling.

"You have a fanclub?" Usagi mocked, her tone completely sarcastic.

Seiya nodded,"Well yes. Every idol has one." His voice; however, was completely calm and serious.

"Bite me." The girl then snapped, hugging the bear to her chest. Seiya wasn't affected by her antics, for then he saw her mood completely change when she saw an ice-cream stand. She was a blur when she was suddenly glancing at the ice cream bars on the side of the stand. God, she must have really wanted ice cream.

When she was bent over, she felt something vibrate within him. She stood up quickly, reaching her hands into to her pocket and pulled over her cell phone. She stared at the device, confused, before she saw that it was reading "Mamoru". Usagi smiled a bit, opening up the device and putting it to her ear. "Mamo-chan! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine," He said, his voice rather cold over the phone as he spoke. Usagi's eyes seem to grow dark as she heard his tone. Seiya walked over to Usagi, leaning back on the counter. He watched her face morph.

"I'm at the mall... Um, yeah sure. But are you okay? You sound- Oh. I see... Alright, I'll see you tonight. What time? Okay. Mamo-chan I-"

The dial tone rang. Usagi could feel her heart start to swell. He hung up on her. The entire conversation, his voice was cold and harsh, giving her strict directions. Yet, he didn't give an explanation for his cold mood. She could feel her eyes being clouded over as she stared at the phone, which was switching back to the main screen. "Mamo-chan..."

"Odango, you seem upset." Seiya intervened, seeing how her hazy look was not doing her any good.

The girl peered at Seiya, her eyes wet. He then realized, something was really wrong. Something had happened in her life to make her cry. "Nothing." She said aloud, sniffling quietly before she said,"I'm getting ice-cream. I don't care if I spoil my dinner."

Seiya watched her amazed as she quickly picked out her ice cream and recited the name of it to the man behind the counter. "Make that two." Seiya added, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a bill and handing it to the man, paying for both of their ice-creams. Usagi then said,"No no, I wanted to pay for mine, at least. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Usagi gave Seiya a small smile, taking her cone into her hand and moving to sit down. Seiya then joined her, his mouth fully licking his treat. He tilted his head,"So, what has got you down?"

The girl licked her cone, sighing a bit after she swallowed. "My boyfriend just called me, asking me to go to his house for dinner, that he is making it."

"That sounds wonderful! A guy can handle you!"

Usagi raised her shoulders before having them slump,"He was angry at me for some reason... I don't know why. He was fine this morning when I left him."

Seiya mimicked her shrug,"Maybe he just had a bad day at work or something. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding on your part."

A small shock in her body made her lift up her head,"You're right. It was probably just a mistake. You know what?"

"What?" Seiya asked, amused.

"I'm going to go right now and get this straightened out sooner." Usagi then said triumphantly, smiling. Her body seemed to launch of the chair when she said,"Thanks."

Seiya watched her go almost instantly, realizing he would probably never see that ball of golden hair again.

* * *

Usagi found her basically bounding her way through the streets to Mamoru's apartment. She was so happy that she had gotten great advice. And that she was probably over-thinking things and everything would be fine. That she could run into Mamoru's arms and hug him, have him kiss her and caress her...

The girl hopped into the elevator, riding her way up and up all the way to his floor. She opened the door, finding it unlocked when he was expecting her, and walked inside.

She found almost all of the lights off, but for the few in the living room and one in the bedroom. There was no food here. Was he planning on taking her out? Usagi walked in,"Mamo-chan?" She called, placing her bear down on the couch and moved toward the bedroom light. She entered the room with caution, her body becoming somewhat hesitant. She found Mamoru lying on the bed, his body facing the window and not the door.

"Mamo-chan... Are you sick?" She said aloud, entering the room farther.

"Usako, you'd tell me the truth if I asked you for it?" Mamoru said quietly, sitting up from his bedside. He turned his head to face the girl. Usagi gasped. His eyes were red, his cheeks stained from tears. "You would tell me the truth." He then stated, his hands gripping the blanket.

His sadness seemed to morph to confusion. And then, angry. "Usako. Come here. I want you to sit down and listen to me." His voice was almost a growl. Usagi felt something within her snap, telling her it was a bad idea to farther advance into the room. She had her heart thump within her.

But she still walked forward and sat on the edge of his bed, facing him. "What is goi-"

"Usako! What did I just tell you? Just _shut up,"_ he snarled, so beast like and he threw open his closet door. Out, he threw out items that he had found earlier in the day. High heels, fishnets, bra, underwear. All onto the floor. Her Bunny clothes were lying in front her, on the floor... Just laying there. Her secret was revealed. Oh my gosh! Was he upset, was he hurt by this? Mamoru's rage seemed to pulse through the room, sending her instincts wild to move.

Usagi almost gasped, but caught her inhalation as she stared at Mamoru. He stood in the corner, his arms crossed as he looked at the items with disgust. "Tell me what these are, _Usako_."

The girl shook her head,"I wore them out to the club with my friends the other day... Why else would I-"

"Are you sure it wasn't because you were with another man?" Mamoru snapped, walking forward towards Usagi. He moved into her face, his blue eyes so filled with rage,"Answer me."

Oh my gosh. Usagi could feel her body scream. She was out of the clear for her job. He simple thought she cheated... Maybe he thought it was with one guy... Better than the many she has. She felt as if she needed to run, run so fast. She couldn't believe the distant of their faces, when he truly didn't mean to love her right now. She saw hatred in his eyes. They were burning through her skull, daggers, piercing every little piece of flesh on her body.

The girl could feel her wrist being grasped, being squeezed tightly. It was like an iron hand cuff, squeezing the circulation and stopping the flow. A gasp escaped her throat. She flinched,"Mamo-chan, you're hurting me!" She tried to get away, but, he used he strength to throw her on the floor. Her wrist was pulsing, shooting pain through her arm and into her upper back. Her eyes watered as she felt her body hurled against the floor and off the bed, giving off a small scream.

"Answer. Me. Now." Mamoru hissed, his eyes looking dangerous. She had never seen anything like this, ever. His face was morphed from the loving Mamoru that she had found this morning. He was completely different. He was like a monster, staring down on its prey. Usagi could feel the hot tears fall out of her eyes, shaking her head,"Mamo-chan, I didn't do anything!"

She spoke lies, in fear of being... hurt more...

"Are you lying to me?" He asked, his voice so scary...

"NO! Mamo-chan please stop this! I wouldn't do this to you. Please... Believe me." Her bottom lip quivered as she backed herself up against the wall, her body slowly starting to shake. Mamoru saw this of course, and instantly his face softened. Almost as if he were a different person... "Good. I needed to make sure. I'm going to go shower. I expect you to be ready to go out to dinner when I get out."

As soon as he left, Usagi could only cry. She cried, hugging herself. And then, she glanced down to her wrist to see the red hand grips of Mamoru's rage.

* * *

"How is everyone tonight!" Yaten cried out, his long hair flowing behind him as the sparkles glistened off his face. Taiki, moved down the runway, strutting himself ever so calmly as he said,"I hope you all had fun,-"

"But I hope you know you day will only get better, sky rocketing through this roof and to the stars!" Seiya shouted, running to the left side of the stage and throwing his arm up into the air. The roar seemed to tear through the crowd and energized the three lights as they finally ended their first song of the night. The men seemed to smile at one another, knowing that they would once more, blast their messages through this crowd of people.

Seiya couldn't help but smile out to the whole crowd, seeing a bunch of people waiting, cheering for his arrival. He couldn't help but feel on top of the world for another night in a row. As said, life could not get any better.

* * *

Usagi shut the door to her apartment. She frantically threw her things onto the floor, running around and grabbing things she'd need to spend the night at her second apartment. She was hysterically crying, knowing Mamoru would be here any minute. She took the few minutes of him in the shower to run for it, running back to her apartment and grabbing everything she would need for the club and for the next day. She couldn't even function as she felt the hot tears pour down her face. Everything was spinning. She felt as if a never ending nightmare was attacking her and she couldn't find the spot to wake up.

It was almost instantly that she soon dashed out of her own apartment and left for the second. Yet, she figured that simply going to her apartment wouldn't help her. She needed someone with her. So, her next stop was Makoto's house. It was the only place she could ever find herself being safe.

* * *

BUZZBUZZ.

Makoto was busy running around the room, having three of her old friends Rei, Minako, and Ami over. She had a small reunion, knowing that tonight was Usagi's working night, and that she could not be disturbed. Makoto was preparing a meal for her girls, excited to catch up on their weekly adventures. However, she was shocked to hear a 4th buzz at her door for the night. "I wonder who that is," she said aloud, glancing back to her friends.

"The boogie man. It's only logical." Minako said loud, shoving a chip into her mouth from the table in front of her.

"Coming to prey on 4 lovely girls? I think you make total sense." Rei chimed in, joining in on the laughter that was soon from all the girls.

"Guys," Ami laughed, yet, all three of their laughing expressions froze and the room fell silent when Makoto entered with a red-faced Usagi, her arm tightly around her shoulder for comfort.

"USAGI!" They shouted, standing up on their feet. Minako then said,"I'll get blankets, Makoto, get her something to eat. Rei and Ami, just hug her." They all seemed to nod, as if the girl was their leader of sorts. And in seconds, that is what happened. Blankets, food, and a full support team. Ami and Rei took up the sides of Usagi(on the couch), bundling her up in a blanket with a box of tissues in her lap. Makoto and Minako sat by her legs, watching her in shock at her shake in such terror.

"Mamo-chan and I got into a fight..." Usagi whimpered, sniffling as the streams of salt soaked her face.

It was a universal sigh and warmth when they all began to hug her. "I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan," Ami whispered, resting her head on Usagi's shoulder as she cried. Rei was pushing her golden locks out of the way, Makoto was feeding her some hot tea, while Minako was resting her head on Usagi's lap.

"Was it that bad?" Makoto said cautiously, rubbing her leg slightly. Usagi nodded her head, her wet issue now completely soaked after absorbing her waterfall.

"He accused me of cheating. And when I thought I would tell him when I was ready, he scared me. He got in my face, and I couldn't say anything. I was afraid..." Usagi whispered, her mind excluding the fact that he did... hurt her. Mamoru touched her, physically hurting her. He threw her on the ground, he gripped her like a vice, tossing her around like a ragged doll. She remember the fear in her body, the trembling.

"I can't even believe he would do such a thing!" Rei said aloud, her eyes widening as her arms wrapped around her friend, rubbing her back slightly.

**BANGBANGBANG**

"Open this door." A voice shouted from the hallway. Usagi shuddered, feeling the hot tears come forth again. She couldn't even handle the fact that it was his voice ringing through the room, shouting so loudly.

Makoto felt her eyes narrow,"Let me handle this." As she found herself by her entrance giving a wary look to the girls.

The door swing open, only to find a man behind it. He seemed normal, composed. It was Mamoru, with the most sincere look on his face. "Please, Makoto, I know she is in here. Let me talk to her." His hands were clenched into a fist, his knuckles white.

"If Usagi is who you are looking for, she isn't here." The tall woman said aloud, her voice filled of hate. Yet, it was easily heard, Usagi's cries throughout the apartment. Darien's eyes seemed to soften even more as he heard her wail. "Makoto, please stop. I need to talk to her. I was out of line."

"Yes you were. And because of it, you can't see her. Don't plan on it." Makoto said aloud, her arm getting ready to slam the door when she suddenly heard shouting. She turned around to see what was going on. Before she knew it, Usagi was by the door, her eyes red as she stared into Mamoru's orbs.

"I want to talk to him," Usagi whispered, her body shuddering.

"Usagi..." Makoto replied in the same tone, only to glance back at her friends who had chased Usagi to the door. She looked at them, asking what she should do. But, Usagi would probably never forgive them if they didn't let her speak to Mamoru. She loved Mamoru.

"You have 5 minutes to speak to her. If you leave this spot, we will hunt you down." Minako said aloud, her eyes burning a hole into Mamoru's head. The 4 girls were shooting their own daggers at the man as the girl let the blanket fall off her shoulders as she moved into the hallway. Usagi couldn't even believe what she was about to do.

Forgive him.

* * *

**WAH! Forgive? Who _forgives _these days. Blah. Anyways, tell me what you think! PLEASE Read and Review. It's my inspiration. After all, chappie 4 is already written and _don't_ have to post it D You know what to do. See you next time!**


	4. The Pact Feels the Vibe

**Yay! Update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me that the last chapter got such a response. It made me post this sooner, rather than waiting until Sunday D So, here you are, loves. Note: Mamo-chan lovers, don't read. Because then you'll find me with pitchforks and fire...

* * *

**

"Mamo-chan... why?" Usagi said quietly, yet soon she was screaming as tears soaked her face. Her body seemed to be vibrating as she felt her jaw too, shake. Her hands came up to gently hold herself tightly as her eyes stared at the door that just shut. She gripped her clothes so tightly, her teeth clenching. Her face was red and puffy, her bottom lip quivering as she body physically was destroyed.

Mamoru watched her so afraid, but, he could only sigh,"I acted out of rage. I didn't know what blinded me. I did not mean to hurt you. I love you, Usako. I'm sorry." His voice, however, wasn't so sincere. It was more like rehearsed, as if he had said it numerous times before arriving. It was so blank, so mindlessly and so controled. His face seemed to be just as blank as his tone, displaying no signs of emotion. Actually, there _was_ no emotion behind it, but, as naive as Usagi was, she took it.

"Okay."

The girl moved forward slightly, resting her head on his chest. He then wrapped his arms around the crying girl who was hurting so much. Usagi gave a weak smile to Mamoru, sighing gently,"I don't want to ever feel like that again... you scared me so much... I love you too much to be afraid."

"You don't ever have to worry again, Usako." He rested his head on her before he said,"I don't want to be a monster..." His fingers stroked her blond hair, fondling through the strands of golden beauty.

Suddenly, the door opened. Ami stood there, motioning for Usagi to come inside. Usagi gasped a bit, bringing up her hand to wipe away a tear. She nodded, saying goodbye to Mamoru,"I'll see you tomorrow... Bye..." And then the door shut.

Mamoru sighed, running his fingers through his hair, finishing his sentence,"... but I will if I have to be."

* * *

"I really can't believe we are doing this again." Yaten whispered, finding himself on a familiar corner of a very familiar street. He could hear the wind howling around him, whisking his silver hair behind his back as he turned to the other lights. Seiya, cooly grinned and Taiki shrugged, his amethyst eyes glancing back to see a man smoking a cigarette. He noticed the same thing yesterday. Same man, same stance.

Taiki then stated,"I think that man there has something to do with these clubs."

The intelligent idol happened to do some research on this whole underground club business. He found that it was often associated with raves, lots of lights, and people who came up from all over to hunt down these clubs. They were always filled of drugs, alcohol, and people from all over. A perk to these events, is that it was normally all free. Why? Just finding these places was a task at it. These clubs were sponsored by private businesses. These businesses often loved supplying these places, because, it often indirectly gave them money. The more people that came, the more money fell into their pockets. Some went back to the club, and others, just pocket cash.

Yet, a single thing that people have now began to realize, is that a symbol is often there to show that the place was clean. Such as a stuffed dog lying in front of the area where the party was, or a man indiscreetly smoking on the side. It was all to give the "okay" to go inside.

Seiya stared at the man, smirking,"So now we know how to find these places. I didn't realize that-"

His words were cut off by a loud loud noise. A horn. Seiya meandered to the side of the building curiously, seeing a large freight train rumble by. It's large nature was so dominating over the land. The ground almost shook as it moved so definitely, as if it wouldn't stop for anything. Seiya tilted his head, rather confused as he whispered,"Why would the Vibe station themselves near a train...?"

"Oy! Seiya! Let's go already! I don't want to wait here for an hour while you find fascination in public transportation!" Yaten argued, placing his hands on his hip as he waited for the third idol to finally return to him. He flicked his hair behind him, his eyes falling on the tallest Light.

Taiki this time, lead their way inside of the pet shop, only to find an old man walking behind the countertop, cleaning the wood so carefully. His hands moved in circular motions, washing down the countertop. He seemed to be delighted to see familiar faces approach him. "Ah, young men! What can I do for you tonight?" His old voice creaked, smiling widely with his old teeth.

Yaten raised an eyebrow, his words carefully,"I want a rabbit. I don't want to have to chase it around though and scream,'Don't hop away!' You know? It's kind of annoying. Got any that's good?"

The old man grinned again, a small weak laugh escaping his throat,"The codes don't always need to be exact. Otherwise, it doesn't sound natural incase we are being watched. In this case, we aren't but watch what you say. Say something like,'I want a rabbit that won't hop away.' It sounds less discreet."

Seiya cocked his head,"Why are you telling us this?"

"Because," the old man chimed, knowledge flooding the aged head,"Some of the other clubs are much harder to get into. The places are watched, due to the police raids a few years back, but clear."

Taiki smiled,"Thank you. We appreciate your concern." The man nodded his head motioning that the door behind the counter was open, and, the three lights were ready to enter the underground world once more.

* * *

"You guys really don't have to come with me," Usagi said aloud. Her heels banged against the pavement, her hair tied back into long girls, sprayed with sparkling glitter. Her black vinyl heels pounded as the boot itself trailed up to her mid-thigh. Her black undergarments under the jacket rubbed against one another as she moved. Her friends behind her, came.

Yes, all 4 girls were willing to come to the club tonight. Usagi told them exactly what she does, but, did not demonstrate her antics. She warned them several times that they would not like what they would see, that she was a different person. She also told them to call her Bunny, to ensure that no one would know of her true identity.

So, the girls choose to have fun with this. Rei, took up the name The Sniper. Ami became The Bubble Blast. Minako became The Love Shock. And Makoto became The Evolution. Each of them dressed up in different outfits, disguising themselves from their true selves. Usagi loved this, but, also wanted to keep her friends away from this kind of lifestyle. She could never ask for someone to be a part of what she does.

"But if Mamoru somehow shows up, we want to be there." Rei said loud, her red leather jacket looking ever so fierce.

Makoto nodded, her dark green dress flowing behind her,"Exactly. We can't have him attempt to hurt you."

"Even if it was just an anger issue." Minako added, her golden dress so skin tight to her body.

Ami laughed,"Besides, it's not every day we became part of your Pact." Her blue shirt and jeans pulled to her body so nicely.

"Don't do anything you will regret, guys. Just because I gave you the title The Pact doesn't mean you are all powerful... Actually it does, but, it's something new and if you want to do this, you know my warnings." Usagi said aloud, her eyes almost watering as she stomped, finally seeing the man smoking outside of the destination. She raised her hand up to him, in which he replied a similar gesture. She then walked past the front entrance, her girls following her with no signs of insecurities.

And then, she found an alleyway. "Bunny. Is this safe?" Ami asked hesitantly, the last one in the group. She found this place to be rather sketchy and almost scary. Yet, when Usagi moved to the dumpster, she just thought that she was stupid.

Usagi moved a garbage pail next to the dumpster, raising the lid to the giant disposal before she motioned,"Come."

The girls looked confused, by, followed. As each one climbed up on the metal can to get into the dumpster, they were shocked. They just happened to find no garbage. None. It was completely empty. But, lodged into the ground was a door. "Underground clubs hide their entrances. This one is for the performers and guests." Usagi glanced up to her friends as they smiled,"This is really cool, Bunny. Not gonna lie." Minako squealed, hopping down onto the pavement inside of the dumpster. Soon, all the girls were inside when Usagi reached up and closed the top, leading them into the Vibe.

* * *

Seiya could feel the hot breath escaping his mouth as he sat at the bar. His friends, choose to join him. He glanced over to Yaten, who was scouting out the girls in the crowd. Taiki, had his eyes furiously searching for Jennifer. Seiya; however, was content on simply finding some random girl. He wanted someone hot, someone who would make him feel so much happiness in such a short amount of time.

The man saw girls began to pounce. He saw them get low, moving so quickly as to jumping on their men. It was like the beasts preying on innocent people. They ran so quickly, grabbing the men and marking their claim. It seems that they wanted to move quickly, because, almost instantly, the men wanted to run away when the room's attention suddenly shifted.

The large black doors that were underneath the balcony opened. 5 girls entered. One, had long raven hair and sparkling eyes. She had on a bright leather red jacket, dark jeans, fiery heels, and a black bra. The next was blond, tall, with a skin-tight golden dress that had a metallic like flare to it. The tallest girl, had her green dress slightly looser to her body, having a band at the bottom of the dress to pull it tight to her legs, wearing black stilettos and her hair up high. The next, was the shortest. She had blue hair to match her eyes. Her shirt was a pale white shirt with ruffles, that on the edges tie-dyed to a blue, matching her blue jeans. Then, in the middle, walked in the Bunny. Her hands slid around her thick trench coat, tearing it open to see a very pleased reaction. She was wearing mid-thigh high vinyl boots. Her underwear was sparking with rhinestones, the back of it having a bunny on it. Her top, was similar. A tube top, where the straps one side arched over her chest and tied at the back. Where the strings met the shirt, was a small bunny shaped rhinestone.

The world seemed to stop as the leader spoke,"This is my Pact. Treat them kindly, and I can assure you they will reward." The men seemed to gulp at the girls as the Bunny turned around, heading back through the doors. The other 4 girls then walked forward and dispersed. Usagi knew the girls were laughing inside. They haven't heard her voice so low before. For, she did seem to speak with such a power that none of them had heard before.

Usagi head upstairs to her balcony, feeling it shake slightly as a car drove overhead. She shuddered a bit, glancing down to her wrist. She had a large black gloves covering both of her hands, only to hide the marking on one of her arms. She touched it gently, flinching, only to pick up her bag of mixes and head out to the balcony. She threw her jacket down on the floor, moved to her microphone and grabbed it.

"So, I heard that tonight is suppose to be a bit... crazy," She said loudly into the microphone. The sound of her voice began the shouting of the crowd below. Usagi grinned, feeling the moment of life come again. She bent down, grabbed a pill of X, swallowing it whole, before she continued.

"I mean it. It will be insane." Usagi said aloud, stepping up on the railing and revealing herself to the crowd for the second time tonight.

She could see the shocked looks of the Pact. Usagi simply winked at them,"I seem some of my girls out there. I swear, they will fuck you all over." She said louder, pointing to the crowd. "I trained them well, you can say... we had a little fun, truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven as some... training," she laughed the last line, making it seem like they have done the dirty.

Ami saw this as a chance to escape to the tables. She couldn't even handle this. A doctor, at Cambridge, was here being offered up like a whore. She glanced up to Usagi, seeing her wobble slightly as she pranced around on the ledge. That was so dangerous! She wanted to shout out to her friend, but, she seemed to have done this every night of her life. The way she leaned over and was able to regain balance so perfectly, it seemed like an art-form.

The girl sat down, quietly, staring at her phone and realizing it was only 11:33 when Usagi had stepped down from her throne and began playing her music. The blue haired girl sighed, shaking her head as she said,"This will be a long night..."

"No, it'll go by quickly."

Ami jumped, glancing over to the side to a man, wearing a black button down shirt with jeans. His hair was brown and tied back into a pony tail. Her eyes narrowed. This man seemed to familiar to pass up. Ami had seen him before... and she wasn't largely into modern media, yet, she somehow knew him... She leaned back,"Why do you say that?"

"Because," the man continued,"you have someone to talk to. What shall I call you?"

Ami could feel an anger forming within her. "The Bubble Blast. I'm part of the Bunny's pact." Her voice was rather quick as she sat there, her eyes not making contact. "Ah, you belong to the Bunny? That must be fun."

"It is."

"So tell me, Bubbles, why do you sit here alone?"

Ami snapped her head up from her gaze, watching the man. He didn't seem to be provocative, as all predators are at first. She figured she'd make him crack. She'd scare him away with her true knowledge. Yeah, that's what she'd do... But of course, she was shocked only to find her knowledge turning into a conversation. This man... was on par with her.

* * *

Makoto had wandered with Rei for a while. They found these men to be boring as they danced with them, but, eventually was tired of it. They had retired to the bar, only to find their friend Minako actively engaged in a conversation with a silver haired boy.

"Oh my gosh. That's Yaten Kou!" Rei said aloud, her eyes widening. Makoto blinked a few times, only to realize that Rei was right. Minako had her leg resting on top of Yaten's thighs as her hands were running through the strands of hair on his head. His face was slightly red at her touch. She was clearly having her way.

Lita sighed, only to feel a voice come up behind her. "Dance with me. Bring your friend." Lita jumped, turning around to see a man. He had long white hair, almost silver, with bright eyes. "Kunzite. You are?"

"The Evolution." Lita batted, a small grin on her face,"And this is Sniper. Pleasure." And then, Kunzite's friend appeared next to him. "Nephrite." He announced, taking Rei's hand and kissing it so lightly. "We will have fun," the two girls said in sync, their laughs were so contagious that the two men then joined in , enjoying a small chuckle.

* * *

"So, how many people here are willing to listen to my new song." Usagi said aloud, appearing on the balcony after 5 minutes of leaving. The crowd gave a small cheer, seeing a new attire grace her body. Usagi now, was wearing all pink. Her black boots attached to a light pink mini skirt. Her belly then stuck out, leading to a small pink corset with black lace. There was then a small piece of fabric coming out from under the corset, providing minimal cleavage coverage. Black gloves graced her arms and finally, she had a bunny tail on her behind and ears on her head.

She stomped up onto the balcony, grinning as the people cheered.

"This song I wrote a few days ago and mixed, just for my last night at the Vibe. I hope you guys can find me again, so you can get more surprises. I'll give you a hint though. If you want a earthquake, you'll find me here." Usagi said aloud, lifting up her back leg in a pop. She then laughed, bending over slightly to touch the DJ set. And then, the music began as Usagi began singing...

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_There's a hickie or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night_

_Eended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a black top blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor_

_With my favorite party dress_

_Warrants out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credits card_

_And got kicked out of the bars_

_So we hit the boulevards_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping int he dark_

_Then had a menage a trois_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

Usagi, during the course of the song, worked back and forth the railing of the balcony. She didn't mind if she fell over at this point, it was apparent she was too gone to care. Regardless, her voice sounded amazing with the music. It didn't matter that she wasn't even herself anymore, she still was amazing. The Bunny raised her microphone high in the air, laughing loudly as she fell into herself.

"You better all live tonight up like there is no fucking tomorrow. It's Friday. Understand that tonight is meant for screw ups." Usagi giggled, hopping down off the balcony and headed down to the lower floors.

Meanwhile, Seiya was too busy getting his favorite treat from a random raven haired girl. He could feel himself groan as the mouth of this girl sucked up and down. Her lips constricted his head as he bit his bottom lips. Her hand clasped his base so tightly as he felt himself clench the deep red sheets below him. Her tongue swirled his tip, sucking him in so deeply that he threw his head back, gasping slightly as he felt himself finish in pure happiness.

The girl laughed as she felt herself swallow his seed, leaving no mess, as he felt the girl then kiss his lower body. Seiya tilted his head up,"Go party."

He got what he wanted, and now, this girl can go. He needed more alcohol. He left his his private tent after zipping up, only to see the performance of the Bunny. He saw Taiki and one of her girls, same with Yaten. Why would they be around them? They were obviously whores, and they wanted something...

Seiya found his foot tapping to The Bunny's dangerous moves, watching her so carefully as she twisted and turned. He almost saw under the skirt as she moved. He could find himself trying to look under... "Stop it, Seiya." He yelled at himself, shaking his head. But, he found himself intoxicated by the beat of her song, as well as the rest of the crowd. They were screaming, cheering for this girl. He tilted his head, watching her finish and leaving to join the party. It was 1:30 in the morning.

The Bunny easily found herself a target. _"Any man would want a prostitute,"_ Seiya easily concluded, watching her take her victim once again. Yet, something in Seiya seemed to click. This girl didn't even notice him as she walked by. She didn't acknowledge that they met last night. She did even know he was a famous celebrity. But, I guess being a celebrity means nothing down here...

* * *

Usagi found herself on a similar street, a new jacket on her body as she moved through NYC to get back to her apartment. The sun was bright, shining down on her. She shivered, taking in some of the warm green tea that Makoto had prepared for her in a small mug when she left her house this morning. She once more, had reverted from being the crazy psyco DJ to her normal, loving self.

Yet, she found herself rather cautious when she was at her apartment. Her hand fell on the knob, almost scared when she opened it. Yet, she found the door to be open already. Usagi could feel herself gasp. She knew she was safe, seeing how all of her Bunny clothes from last night were at Makoto's. There was no visible evidence of her second life out. But, she found Mamoru in the kitchen, smiling, as if nothing were wrong.

"Morning, Usako," he greeted her, placing the fresh egg on her plate.

Usagi took of her pale green jacket, also lent to her by Makoto and placed it on the couch. She then went into the kitchen, smiling a bit to see things were normal. "This looks great, Mamo-chan!"

The man smiled, nodding his head to her words. Almost instantly, she shoved food in her mouth. She loved the way it tasted, everything slowly sliding down her throat and calming a some-what hungry craving she was having. She was so thirsty from all of the drinking last night. Mamoru then sat down opposite of her. Usagi glanced up, only to feel a similar thump in her chest. The thump to _run_. But she didn't.

"Usako, I have a question for you. And I want you to be serious." Mamoru asked, leaning his chin into his hands. He looked innocent, but, something in his eyes just wasn't right.

The girl nodded,"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I think you've been... loosing care in who you are. Why do you eat so much when you know this?" Mamoru said bluntly, his eyes almost twitching as he spoke. They were so... cruel. He knew that he could gain perfection by using these words.

Usagi jumped a bit, her eyes widening. He... thought she was gaining weight? The blond glanced down to her body, shaking her head,"I haven't noticed..."

Mamoru gave a small grin, his hands reaching out to touch Usagi's but she pulled them away into her lap. She could feel her heart sinking. She was... fat? Was she not good enough for Mamoru's approval? She peered up to see Mamoru. He saw her state and how she clearly had lost her happy tone. "I think you should consider a different method of watching yourself," he told her, his eyes unyielding.

Usagi furrowed her brows, her head shaking back and fourth in denial. "I-I've been this way forever, Mamo-chan... you've never said anything about-"

"Quiet." Mamoru snapped, cocking his head as he grinned,"I said what I said, and it's your choice to take action or not. It's simple." His hands then gripped her chin, which if smoother, would be a loving gesture. He pulled her towards her, his dark eyes so menacing as he whispering on her lips,"It's something you could do for me, Usako."

He then threw her back, causing her chair to rock backwards, but landed so that it would stand. Usagi touched her face where his hands had been, only for him to no longer be in front of her. He left, just like that, after touching her like that for the second day in a row. Usagi could feel her lip quiver, burring her head in her hands.

What in the world was happening?

* * *

**Oh hay. So, most of you noticed the song. I happened to have my own copy of Katy Perry's CD Teenage Dream. I WILL be using A LOT of songs from there as Usagi's. Why? I'll tell you. They are filled of beat, fun, ecstasy. None of them are serious(...yet) so the tone itself is playful and fun. It is what The Bunny is as of this point in the story. However, we will see this crazy girl change... and so will the songs(Still KP... cause I can't just switch artists like that). I hope you can like it for the meaning The Bunny is giving. If you don't like Katy's voice, switch it in your head to one you like and wallah, enjoy the written lyrics.**

**Read and Review so I post the already written chappy 5 ;D**


	5. Will it be okay?

**Hey there everyone. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. You reviewers are WAY too kind. I had this chappie written, and I was debating when to post it as I write chapter 6, but gosh I needed to. You are all amazing. Enjoy! Note: I do not own the songs that are in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

She could feel her wallet heavy. No, she had not slept with anyone last night. Well, she did manage to give a guy a hell of a nice orgasm in the back tents, if that's the answer you were looking for. She remembered his light blue eyes and how his blond hair seem to shake as she moved up and down on him. But, it wasn't something she cared for. She just liked the rep she had for being a world-ranking sex-fiend. The reason why guys wanted her? She had _practice_.

Usagi found herself in the mall again that day. She had pocketed about 2.4k these past few days of working. She planned on spending at least half of it. Why? She was emotionally distressed. Her mind seemed to be filled of thunder and lightning, her mind thinking back on the past two interactions with Mamoru. He hurt her, twice.

Her chin managed to stay un-marked by his rash motion from the morning, and, she was thankful. She didn't want Mamo-chan to be in trouble. She had almost concluded that there was something wrong with him at this point, and something was going wrong at work that he needed to vent it in such a way. Mamoru would never purposely hurt her, not after the long nights they spent dying in happiness and pleasure.

The blond's moccasins were so comfy compared to her heels, and her soft sweater was so comforting. Her hair was tied back in her buns as she strode through the mall, wondering where to spend her money. Where could she find the simple joy in just being her old self?

She found it. Usagi's eyes widened as she found her old life, re-invented. Comic. Book. Store. She screamed, yelping, having a small hop to her step before attempting to dash inside. But, she was stopped suddenly. A man in black, a suit, had raised a hand to push her back,"Ma'am, you need to wait in line."

Usagi tilted her head,"A line to get into a comic book store?"

The guard huffed,"Yes, there is a celebrity signing today. Didn't you notice the line behind you?"

She could feel herself sweat drop as she turned around, only to see about 50 girls lined up, posters, t-shirts, and markers in hand. "Oh... I didn't see them." Usagi, in fact, hadn't realized that this line going into the store was there. She was just excited to go in.

"What if I just want to go book shopping and _not_ do the signing?"

"No, the store is closed for the signing."

"WHAT." Usagi shouted, stomping her foot,"I couldn't care _less_ about a celebrity signing. I just want my comic books! This is the biggest store on this side of the city! You can't simply _close it down_ because some-wanna-be wants to send some girls to the hospital for heart failure!"

The guard did not appreciate this retaliation,"Ma'am, if you don't leave or get on line, I will have security escort you out of the area. This is your last warning."

Usagi felt her teeth clench and her hands forming into a fist. Suddenly, the girls behind her started screaming. Their voices seemed to erupt as 3 men began to approach the store. The blond felt her heart leap as heard the noises infiltrate her ears. None other than that jerk from yesterday, appears and begins his normal douche-bag-worthy-act.

"Oi! Odango! What are you doing here?" Seiya asked, pausing in the front of the store. The girls, began screaming his name as he stopped. Usagi too, was still trying to get in and ignored the noise behind her. She found the loud racket just a jumble of pointless words.

"I want my comic books! But this guard won't let me in! They said that there is some celebrity signing... I don't understand. I see my weekly manga staring at me in the face." Usagi retaliated it, stomping her foot. The guard seemed in awe, for this girl was interacting with the celebrity who was in fact, doing the signing. Seiya laughed a bit, shaking his head,"Let her in, my friend. She clearly isn't going to be an issue when the _celebrity_ arrives."

Usagi found it to her shock, that the guard listened and let Usagi pass by him. The blond huffed, glancing up at Seiya who entered with her. "How are you getting in so easily?"

Seiya watched her in disbelief. She seriously had _no_ idea who he was. He couldn't help but find her to be hilarious as her beautiful eyes stared all of the comic books down around her. She was here for the books, not him. The celebrity shook his head,"I'm just that special."

The young adult rocked into her hip, ignoring his ego-filled statement,"Hm, I wonder, which kind of Super-Magical-Girl manga I should get..." She found Seiya walking with her as she strode through the isles, bending over to pick up one book to another. Usagi then found a basket, and soon, the pile of books began to literally stack up and out of the crate.

"Odango, how many books do you plan on getting? Don't you have a life?" Seiya asked in disbelief, following the blond around so curiously. He watched her with a perplexing emotion crossing his face but kept his cool strode. He then saw a poster-board being hung outside of the shop with his picture on it and the words,"THREE LIGHTS SIGNING. 11am." There were also 3 other posters. One with Taiki, Yaten, and all three of them together.

Seiya and the other Lights had been featured in a popular manga known as "Sailor V." They came in as celebrities for a contest that Sailor V was auditioning for. Sailor V, was later to be made into an anime with their voices. It truly was an amazing thing that they've been doing. Yet, he was wondering why Odango, after about 4 years of them being around, was so oblivious.

"I have very much a life!" Usagi chanted, picking up the special Sailor V novel that was on a shelf next to a table that sat in the back of the store. The shelf was decorated with red ribbons, and the table had water bottles. On it with a giant board behind the shelf was the sign that read,"Three Lights."

Usagi stared at it,"Who are the Three Lights?" The girl asked, looking down at her book who also had the similar logo on the bottom left corner of the cover. Seiya scratched the back of his head, feeling himself sweat drop. Never before had he met someone like this,"Do you listen to modern day music... or media?"

The girl shook her head, rustling her hair,"Nope. I don't have time to listen to other people's music..." Her words seem to fade out, as she spoke. She never had time, she was making her own music and making her own lyrics. The blond whirled around to see Seiya cooly leaning against one of the book shelves, hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Then what do you listen to?"

"My own music." Usagi said quietly.

Seiya's eyes seemed to widen,"You make music? Can I-"

"Oi! Seiya!"

The raven haired man found himself whirling around, only to meet the face of his co-star. "Hey there, Yaten." Seiya said aloud, his facial expression almost dulling. Soon, the silver haired idol was joined by the last Light, Taiki. "I didn't know they were allowing fans in so early." His deep voice mentioned, being directed towards Usagi. Usagi tilted her head, rather confused. "I'm not a fan. I'm just here for comic books." In her hand, in fact, was Sailor V.

Yaten rolled his eyes,"Of course you're not. Come on Seiya, the signing is starting soon. Let's sit." Taiki didn't make another remark as he sat down by the table, Yaten following. And then, Seiya gave a small smile to Usagi,"I've got to go now... I suggest you buy your books before the shop gets crazy."

Usagi shook her head,"I want to see the Three Lights! I mean, if he or she has all those fans outside, they must be really cool!" The blond seemed to jump at excitement, only to walk and see Taiki and Yaten sitting at the signing table. She seemed a bit confused for a moment when Seiya laughed,"I'll find you again, Odango." Before Seiya then, took his seat.

It took a moment to register. And when it hit she said,"I think you'll get in trouble for sitting there. They have other seats in the store." Of course, the thing that hit her was that they must have all bee exhausted from walking around all day. Duh.

Yaten could feel himself trying to contain his laughter, and Taiki gave a baffled look. "Where did you find this one, Seiya?" Yaten asked around, burring his head into his hands. Usagi tilted her head, only to hear the doors to the shop open and girls filing in. She was shocked to see a small sign being hung by the table. On it was Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya's picture. Next to it, was the Three Light's logo and the words,"signing."

Usagi's jaw dropped. These... were the celebrities? Oh _come_ _on. _Seiya? A celebrity? Maybe in another lifetime. He was so impossible to deal with! He didn't act so stuck up and was never open about who he was or anything. But then again, shouldn't he have told her about this in the first place? I mean, a big thing in friendships was trust. He met her yesterday, spent a whole day with her, and didn't even mention that he was famous?

A small ping of guilt washed through her. She did the same exact thing to him. She was someone who had a whole life behind her. She was truly living a double life where anyone who knew her never really knew her. She lied to everyone's face, something she couldn't even control. And with that thought, she payed for her books and left almost silently. Seiya wondered why her happy, yet shocked face turned into something that didn't look like Usagi at all. She seemed... hurt.

* * *

Around 5 pm, the Lights exited the shop. They were tired, hands cramping up as they found themselves wandering the mall themselves. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki had found themselves doubling over in pain of hunger. They had not eaten and they were completely starving. Their manager had directed them to the fanciest restaurant in the mall, an italian place in the very back corner of everything.

The Lights entered, and apparently, the place had known that the Lights were in the mall and that there was a possibility that they'd come to this restaurant. Because of that, there was a seating already available to the three. They were directed to an elevated area, overlooking the rest of the place. The booth was circular, a deep velvety cushion as the seats. As they got their menus, they found themselves easily skimming through the variety of choices.

"Seiya, isn't that the girl with the buns?" Taiki asked, motioning his head into the booth over. She too, was on the top floor. "How'd she get up here?" Yaten asked curiously, noticing that the fancier type of people were on this level, as opposed to her who was dressed rather plainly. Seiya; however, didn't notice that. Just the look on her face. It was... sad.

He also noticed a piece of paper in her hand and a pen. She was writing something. "I'll be back." Seiya said aloud, standing up from his seat. The men seemed to wonder why, watching him carefully vanish from the table. He took in a deep breath, approaching the table to see Usagi sniffle. What was wrong with her? Seiya then sat down next to the blond. He leaned over, curious as to what she was writing and asked,"Why are you alone?"

Usagi almost jumped at the fact that someone was right next to her. She gasped, sitting back in her seat. She grabbed her paper so tightly, placing it to her chest. "Are you writing?"

No answer.

Seiya's eyes narrowed, only to see that her blue eyes were slightly red. Why was she crying?

"_Usako, I don't understand you!" Mamoru shouted, his hands forming tight fists as he slammed it down into the wall. "You are spending all day reading comic books? Why aren't you studying? Why don't you get an education already and start living your fucking life."_

_Usagi stood there as she felt herself being yelled at. On her bed were her comic books. Mamoru had brashly entered while she was reading, only to become furious at the fact that she was doing something useless. He shook he head, and his voice began to rise._

_The blond shivered,"Mamo-chan... please. I just wanted to..."_

"_Do what? Do what. What did you want to do? Sit here, do nothing and feed your little imagination? Usako, wake up. You'll keep failing at life if you don't get yourself back in order." His face was filled with fury as he barred his teeth._

_Usagi inhaled deeply, glancing away as the tear fell down from her eye. A hand then tightly gripped her shoulder, shaking her violently. "Look at me when I talk to you." He ordered, forcing Usagi's face to stare at him in the eye. "How do you think I feel? I'm dating someone who doesn't appreciate me and what I'm doing. I'm trying to get your life back in order, Usako. I love you so much, and I'm doing this for your own good."_

_No. No this wasn't right. No one should ever be touched the way Usagi was being touched right now. "Mamo-chan, please stop hurting me..."_

"_I'm not hurting you. This is motivation. I'm helping you."_

"_Mamo-chan... Stop."_

_The black haired man backed off, releasing his grip as he began to pace. "You're loosing me, Usako. Do you understand that? Nothing is making me happy to be with you anymore. Prove to me that you love me."_

"_I do love you, Mamo-chan but I-"_

"_But nothing. I said prove it."_

"I-I am not crying." Usagi whispered, shaking her head as the memory flooded back to her. Her hand came up to brush away the forming tear. She ran away as soon as Mamoru left, coming to the only place where if he showed up, he couldn't hurt her. A public place. A pen and paper were in her hands, as she scribbled out her emotions. It was the only way for her to get them under control, seeing how she was so emotionally destroyed.

Seiya tilted his head, noticing a large red scratch traveling from under her shirt to behind her neck. That wasn't there before. "Are you hurt?"

The DJ shook her head,"I just fell, that's all." Seiya didn't believe it. Usagi wouldn't be crying from falling. Actually, maybe. She might be. She had cried over not winning a stuffed bear.

The man then asked,"Are you writing a song?"

"... Yes."

"Can I read it?"

"... It's not finished."

"Please?"

"... okay." Usagi's voice so hesitant as she carefully slid the paper into Seiya's hand, Seiya noticing her weak exterior. He took it, giving her an assuring smile before he stated to read.

I can feel a phoenix inside of me

As I march alone to a different beat

Slowly swallowing down my fear, yeah yeah

I am ready for the road less traveled

Suiting up for my crowning battle

This test is my own cross to bare

But I will get there

It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called

Standing on the frontline when the box starts to fall

I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames

Calling out my name

I can see the writing on the wall

I can't ignore this war

At the eh-end of it all

Who am I living for?

Seiya's eyes widened, his eyes even rescanning the paper. "This is is amazingly written... but it's so sad. What war are you facing, Odango?"

Usagi shook her head,"My own. It's not something you can understand." The blond squeezed her hands tightly, only for Seiya to glance down to them. Another scratch gracing the top of her hand, leading up to her knuckle. Unless she fell in a forest, she wouldn't have been scratched up the way she has. He began to think, his mind racing through the possibilities, but then his attention was drawn away. The girl then felt her body freeze.

"Usako."

The blond glanced up from where she was sitting, only to see Mamoru standing in front of her. Usagi discreetly placed her hands on top of Seiya's squeezing it so tightly. Seiya got the hint. She was... afraid of this man? Was he bad? Was this...?

"Mamo-chan..."

This was her boyfriend. The one that was cold on the phone with her yesterday. Had they gotten into a fight? Was her internal war being with him? He narrowed his eyes,"Hey there, I'm Seiya Kou. It's nice to meet you."

"Chiba Mamoru. Nice to meet you to." His voice was slightly lower, darker.

"I was wondering if you and your girlfriend would like to join me for dinner," Seiya asked with a large smile.

Seiya knew he couldn't leave them alone. Not with the way that Usagi was desperately grasping his hand for dear life. She was terrified. He felt her body shaking, the terror that flashed through her eyes when she met finally saw Mamoru.

The man shook his head,"I'd like to eat with Usako alone, thank you." He began moving to sit, when Seiya then stood, gently pulling Usagi to also stand. Then, all three people were standing and the tension rose up a knotch. Seiya, rather, had stepped slightly in front of Usagi. Mamoru noticed this defensive stance. He didn't like it, but Seiya said,"I insist. Really."

"I'm declining your offer, Kou." Mamoru said rather coldly, noticing also that Usagi had her bag on her, showing that she was ready to move to the other table. Seiya gave a small smile,"Come on, Mamoru-san. It's not everyday you get to eat with new friends. Odango, go take a seat, I'll convince boyfriend over here."

Usagi nodded her head slightly, before cautiously backing away. Mamoru's face almost flinched,"Alright, then, _friend_."

* * *

"I appreciate the ride," Mamoru said aloud, sliding into the car. Taiki had taken the wheel, Yaten the passenger seat, Seiya, Usagi, and Mamoru in the back. Usagi, was the middle seat, despite the idea that she was next to Mamoru. He seemed really under control the entire time through dinner, smiling, laughing, yet, he always seemed to have that small gleam in his eye that he wasn't all there.

Usagi shivered a bit as she felt a hand slide on her right thigh. She gasped a bit, twisting her head to see Mamoru. He gave her a small smile, his eyes calming as he leaning forward to place a light kiss on her forehead. Seiya could feel himself warming at the sight. He was so content with having that loving gesture appear. He almost felt as if he repaired their relationship, their fighting.

The man was so happy, rather, overjoyed to see that Mamoru was actually a good guy. But, what evaded him, was why she was scratched. He had already stated that unless she fell down a mountain, she couldn't be scratched from her neck to her hand.

Seiya could feel the car begin to come to a stop. Mamoru's apartment. He had given instructions during the ride, in which Seiya was completely zoned out. He was too busy thinking, wondering... He noticed the kiss between Mamoru and Usagi, a small smile gracing both of their faces before the car zoomed off. "Oi, Odango."

Usagi glanced up from her small smiling face,"Yes?"

"Well, after tonight, I realize that you have some potential in writing. Would you mind if I came over to your place tomorrow and listened to some things that you've written?" Seiya asked, a small smile creeping up on his own face.

The girl's expression became something he'd never seen,"Super pop idol sensation wants to see _my _ work? Oh my gosh. I need to get a complete makeover, get out ALL of my fanbooks. Can you sign my leg for me? Oh my gosh I'm dying here. I'm in the presence of Seiya! AH!"

Usagi completely just mocked him. Seiya's eyes widened, realizing this was the Usagi he had met a few days ago. Yaten could feel his body explode in laughter,"She did a perfect imitation!"

Usagi shrugged,"I guess. You can come if you want. My work is nothing special..."

"I think it has the potential to be amazing." Seiya added in, his voice almost electric as he spoke. Yes, he was electric as he unknowingly spoke of the work of The Bunny.

* * *

"Come in, come in!" Usagi yelled, hearing the large knock at her door. The blond had been running around all day, getting refreshments ready for her guest. It wasn't often that she had guests over, besides her close friends who took for themselves, or Mamoru. Usagi actually had her apartment rather nice, but, in order to make it presentable, well, that was a different story. The blond had to move her keyboard into the living room, in order to play any of her songs.

Seiya had entered the room to find Usagi in a pale blue shirt and light khaki colored shorts. She turned around to smile at the popstar, motioning him to enter. The man with the long hair strode inside, to see their little music hearing session commence. There was chips, water, and a small book filled with papers popping out of the edges. Her book of songs?

Usagi moved to the couch, where Seiya had sat down. "So, Odango, sing for me."

The blond shook her head, laughing a bit,"I will. I just have to tell you something first."

"Which is?"

"I listened to your music last night. And I've come to the conclusion that I'm not your biggest fan. I have the shrine and everything." Usagi said sarcastically, grabbing the pillow that was to her left and brought it to her chest.

Seiya smirked,"Wouldn't be surprised."

Usagi threw the pillow at him, looking down at her keyboard. "I want my vinyls..." She whispered, twisting her head around to glanced into her room. "Hold up."

The girl then disappeared into her bed room, carrying out a large leather bag. She took out a large vinyl, moving over to the keyboard. She touched a knob on the side of the keyboard, and suddenly, the keyboard itself flipped over to reveal a mini turntable. Usagi slid the vinyl in, putting it on and then reversing the keyboard again.

"Ready." She told Seiya, placing her hand on the keyboard. Her hand when to flick the button, and the beats began as she played:

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Usagi clicked a button, having the machine stop running the extra track. She removed her hands from her keyboard, leaning back into her couch as she waited for Seiya's answer. What he thought of her music. What someone above-ground, thought of what she thought of herself. Seiya had a goofy smile on his face when he said,"Amazing!"

A large grin wiped across Usagi's face. Someone liked her music. Seiya, liked her music. She could feel herself fill up with glee, singing her work live with nothing but her piano.

"Thank you," Usagi responded, laughing as she mushed back into the cushions of the couch. Her blue eyes shone so brightly by the compliment. Her work has never been done "above" ground before. She had sung her songs and mixed them quietly with the door locked for almost a year. It was a strange sensation singing it aloud with only her voice, no microphones.

A question.

"What was the inspiration?"

The girl jolted up a bit, whirling her head to Seiya. "My... inspiration? Well... that's kinda hard to say."

Seiya narrowed his eyes,"Why?"

Usagi had a small glint in her eyes. "I wrote about this when I was 18, around when I first met Mamo-chan. I was living in a teenage dream... It was wonderful." Her words seemed to trail off. She had picked this song for a reason. It made it seem as if she were truly 100% happy in her life. She knew she wasn't 100% happy. More like 35% happy. But she was... happy now. Why? Because she was right now with a male who wasn't abusing her in every sense of the word.

"So... why is that hard to say?" Seiya asked again, seeming rather perplexed on why someone would think that the story was hard to admit. It sounded so awesome, her and Mamoru. He gave her a warm smile, shrugging his shoulder,"I get my inspiration from people on the streets. A woman crying, or a victory dance of a guy who just got a promotion. Emotions are literally _everywhere_ and everyone has a story. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Usagi only gave a smile and nodded. She still didn't answer his question.

* * *

**Hey there! So, I kinda don't like this chapter. I don't know why. It was so blah to write. I considered chucking it, I did a large chunk. It just seems blah. But, it's here, whatever. Call it a filler I guess? I don't know? There is some cute moments, some dark moments, but the real fluff comes in the next chapter. Everyone here, I intend to make the romance drag out, simply because Usagi is struggling right now. But you will see some cuteness soon. You will. :D**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. :D**


End file.
